


Lady Dollface

by SirNaeNae



Category: Original Work
Genre: 1500s, Abusive Relationships, Character Death, Developing Relationship, F/M, Live Sex Dolls, M/M, Multi, Murder, Murderous Dolls, Necrophilia, Presumed Dead, Prostitution, Rape, Romance, Thriller, Tragedy, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Unrequited Love, Witches, cutting off dicks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29075394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirNaeNae/pseuds/SirNaeNae
Summary: A series of murders have been happening in the isolated towns of Tereain along with new villagers being introduced from nowhere. The insane pretty lady seems to have gotten better and a beautiful Italian noble has suddenly appeared with an old man who now owns the largest tavern and inn in the town. Something is going on and two groups of friends are willing to find out, but they have to do it before the dangerous sheriff finds out.





	Lady Dollface

In a lonely isolated town surrounded by forests and mountains, lived a pretty lady. She was quiet, always in her own world and most suspected it was because she had everything to say but no one to say it to. She worked at the tavern, where she also lived upstairs. The townspeople suspected that she had used the little hole between her legs to get privileges from the tavern owner, Rudolph who was also known as the town drunk. However, those were only rumors. The townspeople saw her often, out in the marketplace or in the library reading about who knows what. Her glossy dark raven hair was tied up in a high ponytail. Nimble fair hands flipping through yellow pages, regularly dead eyes colored brightly like a sparkling lagoon. 

On a night like every other night, the men spent the night gambling and receiving buckets of beer until they passed out. Officer Adams, Lynxer, and Ajacks were officers of the town and had their own respectable families. They were all playing a game of poker right after work with Rudolph and a couple of other men, when he had gone upstairs and disappeared, not coming down the rest of the night. 

“Don’t look at my cards ye bastards!” Rudolph's rumbling voice echoed throughout the Tavern as he made his way upstairs. “I’ll be back!”

The men at the different tables took no mind at all. All the men downstairs however, did quiet down at one point after hearing the creaking of the floors and the slamming of the headboard and knew exactly what was going on, especially after they heard a loud groan and scream. One of the men laughed it off, 

“That old nutcase better share later. With a scream like that, it's worth letting that pretty lady stay here for free.” Prebrun hollered. He was the oldest of the towns personal hunters and when he wasn’t killing a deer, he was probably fucking a deer and maybe her fawn, too. No one could do much about his presence, after all he provided the town with a supply of meat every week. 

Ajacks looked at him with disgust and tugging his long brown hair in frustration. Being the one of the youngest of the men in the room didn’t mean that he had to respect the men because they were older. Especially if they couldn’t even respect a woman and her desire not to have such private relations with a man. It disgusted him. 

He wanted this game to be over so he could go check upstairs for anything suspicious. So he showed his cards to his table and lightly praised himself when he had won the 200 chips. He asked Lynxer’s to collect all the chips and the blonde man dove head-first into the chips, wrapping his sturdy arms around the stack. He watched as Addams slapped Lynxer’s blonde head after trying to sneak cash into his own trousers while cashing in his chips, his own dark ponytail slipping out of his cap. He chuckled and just as he was about to take his first steps up, an old man appeared from the corner of the stairs. His eyebrows crinkled into worry. 

“Is everything alright up there?” He asked the strange old man. For such an old man with so many wrinkles, he stood upright and tall. His face was shiny even though it was covered in cracking loose wrinkles and his dull eyes were deep into his sockets. Even at the corner of the staircase he could see that his appearance felt off. Every step the officer took he felt heavy and the hot air of the tavern had suddenly run cold.

The old man nodded but didn’t say a word. He just stood there. 

“Are you sure? That was quite a scream?” 

The old man shrugged. 

“Well, I’m Officer Ajacks and I shall come by tomorrow morning to check up on her, come by the station if anything happens.” He surrendered, even if he did see something he wasn’t confident he would be able to hold his own, he was far too drunk.

Once everyone had gone home or laid out in the streets, passed out drunk and the town was left to the sounds of crickets, it was finally Rudolph’s grand entrance. 

Running away from the town and stumbling over his own two feet with a wet spot on this shirt and on his crotch, his mouth spewing with spit. The night was young but everyone could smell his wretched scent and could smell him pass by and the last the townspeople saw of him was his silhouette in front of the moon, disappearing behind the horizon of the hills.

When the officers went to the tavern to see the pretty lady’s well being the next morning, they were met instead by the old man Ajacks had run into the night before. He was  
different from last night, a lot more cheer in his eyes and his booming Irish voice was not what Ajacks expected such a meek old man to have. 

“How may I help you on this fine day?” It was so peculiar, the officers thought, how he sounded like someone familiar. 

“And who might you be?” Lynxer demanded

“Oh, good evening but I am Decter Taylor, the new tavern owner” The officers exchanged a confused look.

“What happened to that last lad?” Ajacks asked

“Well that old chap ran off ‘cuz he was just angry that he lost a bet against this old man.” 

“What do you mean sir” Said Addams

“Last night, Rudolph bet his tavern and I won and then the old chap went mad and ran off.”

“Oh, well do you think he’d return?”

“I haven’t a clue sir, I only met him last night.” 

“Have you seen the waitress that lives here?”

“Which ones?” 

“The pretty one?” Lynxer said quickly.

“I’ll need a name sir” 

It never occurred to the officers of what the pretty ladies name was. She was beautiful and that was all they knew of her. How peculiar Ajacks thought. 

“The only black-haired gal” Ajacks explained

“Ah you gentlemen mean Ramona! Well the pretty girly is cooking up bread in the kitchen right now!” 

“May we see her?”

“Do you have a warrant?”

“Excuse me?” Lynxer was quiet the whole time, trying to mind his temper throughout the non-official interrogation. 

“I mean no offense officer, but the tavern is closed and is opening up later and I would not like to tarnish my establishment so soon of its career.”

“It is a quick look and we would just like to see her to make sure she is alright.” Ajacks begged. The old man named Decoter turned to him and smiled surprisingly warm.

“I have told you the night before, Ajacks, she is alright, thanks to you. Now if you will excuse me I need to prepare the tavern.” Decter closed the door and the officers were left stunned.

Lynxer was the first to storm off. The two officers that were left, shared a glance at each other and before walking away. Ajacks stopped after taking a couple of slow steps away from the tavern and turned around and looked up to the second floor, then he froze. A moment of shock and unexplainable fear rose up his throat like bile. 

‘How could a beautiful face look so haunting?’ On the second floor he had seen a young man with a face too perfect to be human. He was bare naked and so tall that Ajacks could see the incredibly large organ swinging between his legs, even from standing behind one of the many high windows. His face was blank, void of emotion, not a single blush of embarrassment. When the man started to move away from the window Ajacks felt like death's icy fingers had run over his spine. 

“I hope that bastard’s tavern goes bankrupt to the ground!” Lynxer’s shouting had snapped Ajacks out of his shock. He walked over to his friends before sitting down at one of the outside restaurants.

“Did you see that?”Ajacks asked, keeping his voice low. 

“See what?” Addams replied while trying to calm down Lynxer, who was stuffing his face with wheat porridge, hunched over and shoving spoonfuls with angry shaking hands. 

“What?” Addams looked up at the tavern across the street, seeing nothing on the third or second floor as all the windows were blocked by curtains. 

“Perhaps, something doesn’t feel right” Addams sighed. “Was the old man weird to you?” 

He didn’t want to seem crazy to say it out loud so he waited for Ajacks to do it. 

“Did you think he was peculiar as well?” 

Later that evening, the young housewives of the town had gathered in their living rooms to have tea and biscuits.

“Something feels off about that new tavern owner” said Amisha Voige, the wife of the town baker. A plumb and round young lady who had just entered her 20s with her third child on the way and moved her mouth like a fish, except nonsense still spewed from it. Her long brown hair was put in the loose bun for the hours of heat in the bakery where she made curry most days. She finished her sentence with a nibble of her biscuit. Her brown hands rubbing against each other to remove all the crumbs. 

“Oh don’t say such things Amisha. You heard him, he got the tavern because Rudolph lost the best fair and square.” Eden Laidenburg, the youngest and the most fragile. Her blonde stringy hair was put up in a bun and her shaking and skinny fingers surrounded the tiny teacup in her pale hands. Her young husband was at the next town over selling pretty rocks and swords or he could be at the local whore house for all she knew.

“Well Rudolph couldn’t have just ran off” Amisha insisted.

“His wife did, couldn’t he not?” A new voice had entered the room. 

The wife of the mayor and sister to the pastor of the village was Fraze Dremor. Her high status was her constant aura and she showed it well to show her dominance in a group even among men and there she stood with her impeccable posture and her cloak hanging from her arm. Her young face was overshadowed by a seemingly permanent frown. Black hair was braided in cornrows into a tight bun and her dark eyes glided from and to the girls with judgement. She slid to a seat and sat down next to Mrs.Voige who was one of the only people who could care less about her status or at the most talked to her as such.

“He didn’t have much to stay for, his life was as amazing and important as a goldfish in shark-infested waters. Maybe that little girl finally cut the excuse of his manhood off.” Fraze took to pouring her tea and added a splash of milk before taking a sip. 

“Does anyone actually know her name? I heard that her name was Ramona.” Said Amisha. 

“Where did you hear that?” Eden gasped with surprise. She didn’t ever remember that pretty lady’s name. In fact, she had never even heard her utter a word, let alone her name. 

“I heard it from Sadie, she was out looking for work when she was near the tavern and heard the officers talking about her as they left.” Sadie was one of the ladies who worked at the local whorehouse and would run around looking for work. It wasn’t hard for her as she was easy on the eyes and had worked ever since she was 12. “I really do wonder what was going on in Ramona’s head. With a pretty face like that she could get any man to marry her, not to mention her morning healing soups are the best. Everytime my husband goes to the tavern I make him bring a bucket of it for me and the kids. Even if we aren’t really sick.”

“Is it that good? Whenever I make healing soups they seem to just make it worse. Perhaps I shall go for a visit once the tavern has opened.” 

“My dear, you will need more than a healing soup to help with that constant shivering” Fraze commented. 

“I heard Ramona was a couple of years younger than you Eden. Perhaps you could be friends.” Amisha suggested.

“I’ll try to see her once I get to visit the tavern.”

“I’ll go with you then. Come on” Amisha had put down her teacup and slipped her cloak on with ease. She stood there waiting patiently for her to do the same.

“I shall go with you, I suddenly remembered I need to pick up something from the tavern” Amisha smiled, she knew Fraze was curious and just too prideful to admit it. 

And so they were off to see the tavern’s new owner and to befriend a certain ravenette. Just as they turned the corner to the street of the tavern they saw a soft and round face with puffy blonde hair. Sadie, who happened to be leaving the tavern. 

“Isn’t the tavern supposed to be closed?” Fraze asked.

“That’s what the officers had said.” Replied Amisha.

“Perhaps they are open now.” 

“Perhaps, Eden” 

Fraze walked towards the tavern with the ladies following her. 

“Sadie, do you fare well?” Sadie looked at Amisha. What was such a respectable lady doing talking to a town prostitute? 

“I’m doing great, Mrs.Dremor” Her heavy scottish accent had no way of hiding even though she had tried to look a little respectable. 

“Is the tavern open? I saw you walking out of there.” If Fraze heard the accent then she didn’t seem to mind. Sadie smiled a little.

“Yes, it opened only a while ago so I went in looking for work.” 

“Did you find any?” 

“Excuse me? 

“Work, did you find any?” Fraze asked with such confidence, it didn’t even seem like a passive aggressive motion with cruel intent behind it. It just sounded like she was genuinely curious. 

“Ah well yes.” Sadie replied sheepishly.

“If I may ask whom?” Sadie wondered why she was so curious.

“Ah come on Fraze, she doesn’t want to talk about that its her job just let it be” Amisha was trying to break the tension that Fraze didn’t seem to realize that she had caused. When Amisha looked at Fraze’s face, she nearly died laughing. 

“What on Earth are you talking about, Rudy!?” There was clear confusion on her face, like a child that didn’t know what it had done wrong. 

“Her job is normally frowned upon by people of your status, Fraze.” Amisha explained.

“Ah” Fraze looked back at Sadie. “I apologize for having offended you.” She seemed sincere. “I would’ve just liked to know how your day was” 

“I know you mean no ill, the question is harmless.” Sadie scratched her head bashfully. “Would you still like to hear who I was in there for?” 

“Ooh, do tell Sadie.” This time Amisha was the one to respond, her ears perked for new information mull over while kneading dough. 

“I don’t know myself actually, I had never seen the man,” The women exchanged glances. In such a small village such as their town such as theirs, that was isolated from visitors, it was rare to hear about a new person. It was even rarer for the townspeople to not know of the arrival of a new resident. “but he paid me quite handsomely even though I didn’t do much.” Sadie patted the side pocket of her dress and the women could clearly hear the heavy jingling of coins. 

“Why’d he pay so much for doing so little?” Eden asked? Sadie looked around before pulling them in a nearby alleyway. 

“He didn’t even ask anything, he just came up to me and dropped a bag of coins in the lap. I thought I was about to be in it for a couple of days.”

“What did he look like?” Amisha asked.

“Oh, he was extremely handsome as if his face was carved by the gods themselves! I almost did it for free. His eyes were pure green like grass and his skin was so beautifully lightly tanned like those Italians that came a few months ago. His hair was even amazing! They were like coiled into lovely little soft curls and not to even mention his physic. My goodness his manhood was so large i swear i was almost split in-” 

“Alright! I think we can tell that he was worth all that money.” Amisha announced. “Now tell us what he wanted?” 

“It’s peculiar honestly,” Sadie placed her chin between her thumb and forefinger. “He asked me how to use his body to pleasure a woman.”

“I wished every man asked that” Amisha snorted “If you’re going to the whorehouse at least demonstrate what you learned” 

“Were you successful?” Eden asked. 

“In having the best orgasm of my life? Yes” Sadie smiled and tried to kiss Eden

“Disgusting Sadie”Eden pushed Sadie off while giggling together. 

“How long did all of this last for?” Fraze asked.

“He came up to me an hour before Rudolph ran for the hills.”

“That long?!” Mrs.Laidenburg exclaimed. 

“He must’ve wanted a woman pretty badly and had probably just arrived as well.”

“Perhaps…” Fraze said with a thoughtful look. “Shall we be on our way ladies?” 

“Must we?” Amisha asked. 

“Yes we had plans to meet someone, remember.” She gave the two a knowing look and turned on her heel on her way to the tavern. 

“See you later Sadie!”Amisha waved her hand frantically at her and Eden shyly followed suit. 

Sadie watched the three women walk out the alleyway and turn the corner to the alleyway and smiled to herself. She clutched the coins in her dress and walked to the opposite side of the alleyway, where there would be more gentlemen looking for her services. She fixed her bust and styled her messy blonde hair into a bun before walking out of the alleyway. Right away she was met with another man who seemed to be just another commoner. His unwashed brown hair and roughly shaved stubble would make you think he was dirty but no such smell came off of him. His eyes were mismatched one blue and one green. His broad chest and shoulders looked like they were about to shred the loose, thin yellow tunic but his brown pants were stooped low on his hip. His shrewd, ugly face was frowning while he moved his head to get a full view of her. 

“2 gold shillings for one hour” She said. He threw her 4 gold coins and grabbed her arms and dragged her to a hotel. His grip, hard. He paid and led to a room where he paid for an entire night with 8 silver coins. She was confused. She was paid to be this man’s toy for 2 hours but he had paid for an entire night to stay at the hotel. Was he planning on keeping her here until he was done? Was he planning to bring more men over? Was he planning on staying longer with other prostitutes? Her alarm bells were going off, but she had no idea what to do now that the two were already in right outside the room. 

He unlocked the door and stepped aside for her to enter the room. She stepped in, looking around. The strong scent of mold combined with the smell of urine stung her eyes. She wanted to open the window but the man stood on the chair in the corner and closed the blinds.

‘Maybe he liked doing it in the dark,’ She thought. ‘But if he had wanted to do it in the dark he would’ve gotten a prostitute during the night.’ 

He seemed unfazed by the smell and sat on the bed with faded blue sheets that didn’t match the room. 

“Strip” He ordered. He watched the show that he had paid for but wasn’t entertained by. He wasn’t touching himself and his pants didn’t crease into a tent. His eyes followed her hands as she pulled off shoulder sleeves. The thin fabric was pushed under her breasts, above her corset. While her breasts were out for his pleasure she undid her strings on her corset, with a bit more pace. Once her corset had come off and her breasts were free and bouncing as she dropped her skirt and walked out of it to stand in front of him. The man stared at her, like he was checking out a horse. His eyes held no want as he continued to stare at her mounds of flesh. 

Then he stood and grabbed her breasts harshly. 

“They are tiny, I can barely grope them.” She flushed with embarrassment, her breasts were tiny. She could only pinch them herself, but she was young and hadn't fully developed quite yet. 

“You saw what you were getting and bought me anyway. It’s too late to back down now.” 

She got down on all fours in front of his crotch and started to undo his pants. Her mouth nearing his organ when she felt a hard slam on her head, knocking her entirely on the ground. She looked up in horror. 

“You crazy bastard! Why in the world would you do that to me!” 

She scrambled to get her clothing, not daring to put them on. Running to the door with her clothes in one arm, she suddenly felt herself being pulled back. The man pulled her dust covered hair back to him and slammed her head against the headboard. Blood rushed down her face and on her breasts. She felt dizzy but managed to kick the man before crawling to the other side of the bed. Breathing heavy, she ran to the window, pushing the blinds out of the way, and pushed it open. 

“Hel-” Her voice got cut short by the man slamming from her right. 

Her neck made a sickening crack and she could not hear out of her right ear. She landed on the floor with a loud thud. She laid there until she felt his hand grip her hair again. He forced her to look in his direction, he sat on her stomach before asking her a question. 

“What is your name?” She looked at him confused. Why on earth did he need to know  
that. Was he just playing games with her head? Was this just some twisted plan all along? 

Her face contorted into a face of undeniable fear once her eyes saw the gleam of a long dagger being pulled from the man’s hip. She started to struggle, shuffling her legs to get him off her, but with her head being broken open and his heavy built, it was all in vain. He pointed the dagger under her jaw before he asked again. 

“What is your name” He looked into her eyes with his hauntingly beautiful mismatched colored eyes. One blue and one green. She gulped the giant ball caught in her throat as her eyes started to stream tears. 

With her voice shaking she said “Sadie” 

“Mistress will love you, Sadie” He smiled sweetly, a smile that was devoid of hate without a glimmer of murder or bad intentions in sight. He let go of her hair and covered her up with her skirt that was above her head. She smiled back at him. He got off of her and held out his hand for her to take, which she graciously took. Everything was going to be alright, Sadie thought. 

The man kept holding her hand as he held her, still smiling before pushing the knife under her jaw into her mouth, and exiting out of the top of her head.


End file.
